


Not Worried

by StarrySummers04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When having drinks in the bunker, Sam finally gets Dean to open up about what exactly happened to Castiel. When he heads back to his room for the night, Dean gets quite the shock.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Not Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologise in advance, I know roughly things that have happened but I haven't actually seen past season 8 at this point in time.

Dean was relatively happy - on the one hand, he felt slightly unsure about how their lives were going to go from here now that they finally had the opportunity to write their own story but something wasn't right. “Dude, what's wrong with you?” Sam asked. Dean had to blink and snap out of his daydreaming.

“This isn't right, Sammy. Everyone's missing. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash. They should all be here with us now, instead they died trying to help us. They've all been dead for ages. And don't get me started on Jack and Cass.” Dean replied.

“Well, Jack is in Heaven. I would imagine he has a lot of work to do now that he's God.” Sam tried.

“And what about Cass?” Dean asked.

“You said The Empty took him. Dean, you are the only one who knows what happened to Castiel. I wasn't there.” Sam replied.

“He sacrificed his life for mine is what happened, Sammy. I'm so tired of losing him all the time.” Dean sighed. 

“I know. I'm tired of always losing everyone we care about, too.” Sam agreed.

“He said The Empty would come for him in a moment of pure happiness, that he didn't understand to begin with because he would only be happy with something he would never have. And then he realised he would be truly happy just by saying it.” Dean began. He needed to stop and wipe the tears away from his eyes.

“What did he say? What made him truly happy?” Sam asked. Dean took a deep breath.

“Cass told me that he loves me.” Dean whispered. Sam's eyes widened.

“But he's an angel. I didn't think they had feelings like ours. Although, I can't say that I'm too surprised. In case you didn't notice, Cass has always been more than willing to do anything he could for you.” Sam reasoned.

“Well, when he told me, I was in shock, I couldn't respond and then he pushed me out of the way so that the Empty couldn't get me. I also thought angels didn't have feelings like ours but Cass has spent so much time with us he is practically human.” Dean agreed. “I just regret that I never replied, that I never told Cass I love him too.”

“I didn't think you did. I thought you never noticed.” Sam commented. Dean grabbed another beer and opened it.

"Well I did love him, Sam. I do still love him but it's a part of myself that I spent years fighting. Dad noticed my eyes straying on more than one occasion and he warned one not to. And because of that, I lost out on all the time I could've had with Cass.” Dean frowned.

“Dean-” Sam tried.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore.” Dean shut off. He drowned the rest of his beer and pushed away from the table.

“Dean, where are you going?”

"To my room!" Dean exclaimed.

* * *

Dean entered his room and slammed the door, not noticing anything different until he turned around. “What the hell?” He exclaimed.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled from where he was sitting on Dean's bed.

“You're back?”

“I'm back.” Cass agreed. “Jack got me out and I helped him rebuild Heaven. I would've been here sooner but figured I at least owed him that.” Dean moved to sit down next to the angel, he needed to be close to Cass night now. Especially after he'd just poured his heart out to Sam.

“I heard everything you said to Sam, you know."

“I had wondered." Dean replied.

“You love me.” Cass stated. Dean nodded. “And I love you.”

Dean couldn't help it, he had to lean over and pull Castiel into a kiss. It was a bit clumsy, Cass didn't know for definite what he was doing but Dean didn't care. It was the best kiss he'd ever had.

When Dean pulled away, he lay down on the bed and kicked off his boots, encouraging Castiel to do the same. Cass curled into Dean's side, never expecting Dean to reciprocate his feelings. Just as Cass could feel the hunter drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at the door and the hunter sat bolt upright. “Dean? I'm sorry for upsetting you about Castiel.” Sam apologised.

“Sammy, come in.” Dean called. Sam gingerly opened the door, not understanding why his brother sounded so happy when less than an hour ago, he'd been crying over the loss of the angel. Sam's eyes widened in shock at the angel curled up against Dean's side.

“What the hell?” Sam asked.

“I know.” Dean smiled. Sam couldn't help but smile too. After Dean had been so torn up about losing Cass, it was great to see him so happy and the happiness was infectious.

“Jack?” Sam asked.

“Jack.” Cass nodded.

“It's good to see you again, Cass. I would give you a hug but I think Dean has dibs right now.” Sam laughed. Dean laughed, too, holding Cass tighter against his side and pressing a kiss to the side of Castiel's head.

“So, uh, you guys worked things out then.” Sam observed.

“Of course we did. Cass heard everything I said to you about him anyway.” Dean replied.

“Well, I think I'm going to make myself busy on the other side of the bunker tonight so that I don't hear anything I don't want to.” Sam offered.

“No, I want to do this properly for the first time in my life." Dean rejected.

"What do you mean?" Castiel checked.

“I just mean that I don't want to jump straight into bed with you. Don't get me wrong, I want that with you but I don't want that to be the first thing we do. I want to take you on dates, I want to treat you right. Everyone knows I'm not good at emotions but I want to be better because I love you and you deserve more." Castiel turned his head so that he could kiss Dean again.

“I want everything with you.” Cass admitted, breathing heavily. Neither of them noticed Sam leave the room. The younger Winchester decided to head to one of the other bedrooms that was nowhere near Dean's on the off chance that Cass changed Dean's mind and they had sex before going on that first date.

* * *

The next morning, when Sam got to the kitchen, Dean and Cass were already there, smiling at each other like idiots. It was obvious what had happened the night before, especially since Castiel was sitting there in one of Dean's shirts and a pair of sweatpants. 'Have a good night?' Sam greeted. Castiel blushed and ducked his head whereas Dean grinned smugly. Sam rolled his eyes at them as he went to put the coffee maker on since Dean was busy making bacon.

Sam had no idea how the future was going to go from here but at least they had Castiel back, at least Dean was happy. Sam had seriously worried about his brother last night, was worried Dean would get himself killed doing something stupid because of how upset he was. But having Cass back meant Sam was no longer worried. Dean would always have an angel on his shoulder.


End file.
